


Bee's Coffee

by deanlovescastielkisses



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Blind Date, Coffee Shop Owner Castiel, First Kiss, Fluff, Kinda, M/M, Mechanic Dean, Pining Castiel, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-23 08:27:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3761530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanlovescastielkisses/pseuds/deanlovescastielkisses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>for <a href="http://cocklestrash.tumblr.com">Moofy</a>: happy birthday, friend. i miss you like crazy.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Bee's Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> for [Moofy](http://cocklestrash.tumblr.com): happy birthday, friend. i miss you like crazy.

Castiel has loved coffee for his entire adult life. His freshman year of college demanded a lot out of him and he discovered that coffee is a common cure for fatigue among students.

He loved the varieties and mixes of coffees and flavors.

He decided that he wanted to open up his own coffee shop and pursued business and marketing as a career.

Two degrees and one huge business loan later, Bee’s Coffee was born.

Business has been great and his customers are among some of the best people he’s ever met.

Including Dean Winchester.

Dean is a mechanic at his family’s shop down the street and he passes Bee’s every morning and stops in for his coffee.

Cas will always have it ready for him. Not only because he wants to serve his customers to the best of his ability, but because the smile that shows up on Dean’s face every time Cas hands him his coffee is enough to make his day better.

Dean comes in on one Tuesday morning, just like any morning, “Mornin’, Cas,” he greets with a smile.

“Good morning, Dean. Here’s your coffee,” he smiles and hands it to Dean.

“Thanks,” he pulls out his wallet and gives Cas his card. “So, uh, tomorrow morning, can you have two coffees ready for me?”

“Sure,” he hesitates, “but, why?”

“I, uhh, Benny set me up on this blind date with one of his coworkers,” he shakes his head and laughs nervously. “It’s not really my thing but, Benny’s been bugging me about it so I guess I gave in.”

Cas forces a smile on his face, “No problem, Dean.”

“Awesome,” he smiles, “Thanks, Cas.” He turns and leaves.

 

* * *

 

The next morning, Dean is…well, you could say that he isn’t his normal, cheery self that Cas loves seeing. Dean is obviously very nervous about this blind date and Cas can’t blame him for it. Hell, he’s been on a few blind dates himself and they never turned out good.

Dean mumbles a quick thanks to Cas as he pays for the coffees and he heads over to a booth in the corner of the lobby.

The morning rush isn’t anything out of the ordinary but Cas is still able to sneak quick peeks over in Dean’s corner and see if his date has even showed up yet.

The minutes pass by as the morning rush passes and Cas can see that Dean is still sitting alone.

A quick glance to the clock tells him that Dean has been here for over 45 minutes and he can’t help but wonder if Dean has been stood up.

He busies himself with wiping down counters and tables until he can definitely confirm that Dean has been stood up.

Dean calls Benny and he wants to yell at him but he knows that it isn’t Benny’s fault.

“Yeah, man. I mean, it sucks and I’m kinda embarrassed but whatever. I’ll get over it,” he mumbles into the phone.

Benny responds and Dean nods, “Yeah, man. Thanks. You too,” he finishes his call and hangs up with a sigh.

He figures that he can either drink the now cold coffee he had set aside for his date or just throw it away and count it as a loss.

His thoughts are silenced when he sees Cas walking over to him with a plate of something in his hand. When Cas gets closer and Dean can see that it’s pie and he cracks an involuntary smile.

“Hey, Cas,” he says.

“Hello, Dean,” he smiles back, “I, uhh, I made some pie,” he sets it on the table in front of Dean. “I’ve been tinkering with various recipes to see if they’re good enough to ever sell in the shop.”

Dean picks up the fork and stabs at it and takes the bite. The moan he lets out is enough to make Cas’ eyes widen in surprise. He lets out a chuckle, “That good, huh?”

“Oh man,” he mumbles as he takes another bite, “Amazing,” he says with his mouth full.

“Thank you,” Cas smiles at him.

Dean points his fork at him and then at the seat on the other side of the booth, “Sit down, Cas.”

Cas hesitantly slides into the booth.

“This pie is incredible and you need to sell it. I can promise you that I would buy a slice every friggin’ morning,” he takes another bite.

“I’m glad you like it. And I’m sorry about your, umm, date this morning.”

Dean waves his fork in dismissal, “I’m not even worried about that anymore. I mean, yeah, it sucked that he stood me up but this pie more than makes up for it,” he smiles.

“He?” Cas asks hesitantly.

Dean sits back in his seat, “Well, yeah,” he swallows the bite in his mouth, “That’s not a problem is it?”

“No, no!” Cas waves his hands. “It’s okay,” he chuckles nervously, “Umm, me too.”

“’You too’ what?”

“I, uhh, I’m gay.” Cas doesn’t easily admit this fact about himself to people he barely knows, not that he’s ashamed of it, but because it’s not anyone’s business.

Dean smiles, “Really?”

“Yes,” he nods with a shy smile. “And if it’s any consolation, I wouldn’t have stood you up. He obviously has no idea what he could be missing out on.”

Dean smiles as he takes another bite, “Are you coming onto me, Castiel?”

Cas smiles and looks down at his hands in his lap, “Maybe. I’m not very good at this kind of thing.”

“I think you’re doing just fine,” Dean averts his eyes from Cas’ as he blushes.

 

* * *

 

Dean finishes his slice of pie and they stay there in their booth, talking for hours about anything and everything. Cas gets up to help the few customers that come in but he always goes back to sit with Dean.

Dean’s phone rings in his pocket and he sees that it’s a text from Sam.

“Shit,” he mumbles, “they need me down at the shop.”

“I thought it was your day off?”

“It is. But that place falls apart without me,” he smiles as he stands up.

Cas stands up and they’re standing about a foot apart.

“So, umm,” Den rubs at the back of his neck, “I was kinda hoping that you would let me take you out for dinner sometime?”

Cas smiles, “I would really enjoy that, Dean.”

“Awesome,” he chuckles.

Dean isn’t entirely sure what the proper etiquette is at this point in their conversation. Obviously this was kind of their first date because they sat for hours talking about the shit that people talk about on their first date. But did Cas know it was kind of like a date? Would he be okay if-

“Stop thinking too much,” Cas smiles and kisses him.

Dean laughs lightly into the kiss and wraps his arm around Cas’ waist, pulling him closer, as his other hand goes up to caress his cheek.

They pull away from the kiss and they’re both grinning like love-sick teenagers.

“Awesome,” Dean breathes. “I’ll pick you up tonight?”

Cas chuckles, “You want to go to dinner tonight?”

Dean blushes, “I mean, if it means that I’ll get to do that again at the end of the night then I don’t wanna wait any longer than I have to.”

Cas smiles and kisses Dean once more, “Tonight sounds wonderful. The shop closes at 8:00.”

“I’ll see you then,” he smiles and walks out of the shop.

Dean knows for a fact that he doesn’t have to worry about being stood up tonight.


End file.
